7 Things
by hexenkind
Summary: Hannah Montana Songfic One Shot to the song "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus ... Jiley broke up and Jake wants Miley back but Miley is just so confused that she writes a letter and a song about her thoughts! Bad Summary! Review ...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song "7 Things" ( **

**7 Things**

The story takes place after Jiley broke up. Jake wants Miley back after a couple of months.

Miley is just so confused and writes a letter to Jake and at the same time she writes a song called "7 Things" about everything that bothers her and makes her confused.

Sha, Sha, Sha

Dear Jake,

I could have just said 'yes' to get back together with you. But I couldn't. I'm just so scared that it wouldn't work out right again. The last time we broke up I was heartbroken. I was heartbroken and hurt because of a stupid fight and differences. We hadn't the strength to solve our problems. Would we have the strength now?!

I probably shouldn't say this

But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous

Relationship we've shared

It was awesome and you were sweet. You cared about me, a lot, and you stil do. You told me you wanted me back and you would do anything for me. But I just can't. I just can't get our past out of my mind. I don't know what to do. I'm feeling as if we're standing in the rain, tripping wet.

It was awesome but we lost it

It's not possible for me not to care

Now we're standing in the rain

Would you ever change?! For me?! I'm just so confused! Should I believe in us?! I like you but at the same time I don't. I can't get you out of my mind. I don't know if I want us to end, forever. Or just give us another try.

One thing I'm absolutly positive about is that nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear, what I really think about you.

But nothin's ever gonna change

Until you hear, my dear

There are a lot things I think about you. But just seven things that I hate.

You're vain and insecure at the same time. I hate when you just play games with me and my feelings. You say you love me but at the same time you say the same to another girl and I'm no longer important to you. I hate it that I just have to laugh about you and you hurt and reach my feelings to fast and to easyly. You make me cry more than any other person in my whole life. I don't know if you're the guy I love or the guy I hate. I hate your friends and that you're sometimes to much like them and not the boy you really are. You act as the cool and numb guy when you're around them and you hurt me with that. Do you really think I would just forget what you've done to me so many times?! I don't think so.

I wanna be with the one I know and love, the one who cares about me and just holds me when I'm sad. But the thing I hate the most about you is the fact that how much you'll ever hurt me and make me cry I'll always love you. I can't deny it how much I try to.

The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I hate about you

You're vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends they're jerks

And when you act like them, just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

Everytime I see you, you say the same but never the one thing I want. You make every meeting on the street or in school awkward and silent. Not just me, all my friends know what I want. But you don't?! I just don't get it… you say you love me but you don't even know what I want. I need a sincere apology, a confession and a promise. An apology for everthing you ever made to make me cry, a confession that you did too much wrong in our previous relationship and a promise that you'll never ever hurt me again and that you'll never let me go or leave me.

But if you just text me one or don't mean what you say, then forget it. I know when I can believe you, I know when you lie.

And now lets just be clear: we're maybe not meant to be and we probably never were. Even if I'll give us another try I'm not coming back instantly. That's to much for you to want. I need time to think and get clear what I really want in my life. And if you really love me the way you say you do, just give me the chance to make my own decision.

It's awkward and it's silent

As I wait for you to say

What I need to hear now

Your sincere apology

And when you mean it, I'll believe it

If you text it, I'll delete it

Let's be clear

I'm not coming back

You're taking 7 steps here

There are just to much thinks that I hate about you and alway hated about our relationship. Just let me my time and maybe one day we'll find a way back. Back to then when we loved, trusted and needed each other. But there will always be the fact that there are the seven things I hate about you.

The 7 things I hate about you

You're vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends they're jerks

And when you act like them, just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

But there will always be the things I like and love about you. Compared to the one that I hate they're more important to me. The great things about us that I remember are just to much to write down here. But I just should mention the 7 that I like.

Compared to all the great things

That would take too long to write

I probably should mention

The 7 that I like

I like your hair, I like your eyes and the style you wear. Like your old Levi's. I like the magic that breaks out when you touch me and when you kiss me I'm just in another world. Your kisses hypnotize me and make me always feel alright. As much I maybe hate the fact that you'll always make me laugh and cry, as much I like it too. Maybe I like not the fact that you make me cry but laughter goes hand in hand with crying. I just have to accept the fact that nothing's without the other. I like it when you touch my hand with yours and interwine them. I just feel safe with you by my side. But with all I tell you now there's just one thing that will ever win me back for you. I'll always want to be with the one I know. That's the one I fell in love with, the one that cares about me no matter what others would think about it. But the most important thing about you is the fact that no matter how much I hate you in one second I'll always love you in the other.

The 7 things I like about you

Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's

And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry

But I guess that't both I'll have to buy

Your hand in mine

When we're intertwined everything's alright

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I like the most that you do

You make me love you

I don't know if I should love or hate you at the moment. Just give me time and maybe reasons which will persuade me to get back together with you.

No matter what, I'll always love you.

LOVE Miley!

Sha, Sha

You do

oooooohhh oooooooohhh

lalala ooooooohhhhh

ooooooooohhh ooooooohhh

oooooooooooohhhh

P.S. This song's for you! To remember you always and forever that besides the bad times we always had good ones too. Just think about it!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it ) That was my first One Shot and Songfic ever! Yay! Plz Review ... **

**If you don't know the song - Link in my profile! **

**xoxo Corinna**

* * *


End file.
